washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanya Von Degurechaff
Tanya Jule Von Degurechaff (born April 1, 1979), is an American Combat Physician and Politician who currently serves as the Junior Senator from the state of Arkansas. Early Life Tanya was born to a farmhand and a lawyer, an upbringing that would lead her to being accustomed to the lifestyles of both hard working blue-collar Americans, and the upper crest of society's elite. As a child, she often accompanied her father to work and engaged alongside him. Tanya has said that one of the defining moments of her childhood would be the day that she witnessed the bullying of a a young girl, a sight that prompted her to act with physical force. Tayna's action caused the perpetrators to flee, and Degurechaff has been friends with the victimized girl well into adulthood. During school, Tanya was involved in sports, and was a member of the debate club. Pre-Political Career Tanya's post school years were marked with hard work and dedication, in fact, she worked with her father as a truck driver and helped pushed their company to a small local success. Tanya would eventually be called to New York for an agricultural business convention, and she arrived on September 10th 2001. Little did she know the effect the next day would have on her life. She woke up to take a walk and get a look at the World Trade Center towers, and remarked how the sun shimmered off the glass and started to turn the towards the convention center when she heard a large explosion. With extreme shock and horror, she immediately ran towards the nearest payphone to call 911. She knew that with the massive problems that the situation would cause there would be a need for volunteers so she decided to offer her services to the operators. Military Career Signing Up and Medical Training The next day, Tanya approached an army recruiter and signed up to become a soldier, but due to certain restrictions, she was only allowed a supporting role in the war effort. She was hardheaded in her decision to join anyways, and thought to herself this must be what her grandfather felt like following pearl harbor, however the training was grueling and hard to deal with as she worked towards becoming an military doctor, a role she was able to fill. Distinguished Service Her most important moment serving in the army would be this moment: following a few rounds of mortars hitting the base she was serving on, a bunch of terrorist insurgents attacked. Tanya knew that a good amount of the officers and soldiers were out on missions of all kinds, so she pulled aside a few MPs guarding the medical tent and asked for permission to have one of their pistols in case she needed to provide assistance. After about ten minutes she was done with the seriously injured and looked out one of the windows to see one of the soldiers lying in pain with a bullet wound to the left shoulder. Tanya decided to yell out to the the now five MPs taking cover near the entrance to the medical tent to have one help get the man from harms way, and in a move of either bravery or stupidity, she and an MP waited for covering fire, then leapt from behind a large rock and hurried towards him. Tanya and the MP dragged him behind said rock and operated on him. Tanya tried to remain calm under this stress and did so successfully, saving the life of a soldier. Following these events, she received a distinguished service medal for her actions that day. Not much of the rest of her military career would be this hectic, but she decided to request a psychological evaluation due to her having flashbacks and other moments of distress, and was diagnosed with PTSD. Due to this, and her rather good record in the medical support role, she received an honorable discharge. Post-Military Career and Politics Tanya's life following this was dedicated to, quote, "The preservation of American values and our way of life", a mission statement that led her to work as a military adviser and medical adviser for several Republican candidates across America. Tanya would also appear on various news networks as an expert, although FOX more than others. Eventually, Tanya, now in her mid-30's, decided that she had enough experience dealing with the drones of red tape called politicians and moved quickly to run for office herself in her adopted state of Arkansas. With a message of hope and change towards a more economically secure state, and an establishment of voter registration as well as other minor promises to her constituency. Tanya had a campaign of slogan of "unyielding on honesty". She ran as a Republican against Incumbent Democrat Franklin Tremor. Personal Life Tanya is unmarried with no children. Senator Degurechaff is the shortest member of the United States Senate.